


Borne back to the past

by Tatau27_KHR



Category: The Great Gatsby
Genre: M/M, Reborn to the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatau27_KHR/pseuds/Tatau27_KHR
Summary: Gatsby saw everything after his death as a spirit.But when he was ready to say goodbye to the world, he woke up in his own house. And he was back to the past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this setting is a little bit weird, but I’m writing this just to entertain myself and hopefully someone else.  
> Please give me suggestions if I messed up with some thing  
> I’m sorry if this story makes anyone uncomfortable

Chapter1 past It was totally darkness. Gatsby thought he supposed to be dead. But what made him feel uncertain is that he could still thinking, and is absolutely conscious. He just saw all of the matters happened after his death as a spirit. Daisy didn’t call him at all. He actually predicted this. But as the only golden dream he has ever had, Daisy always had the power to make him lie to himself. He saw his father came to the funeral. His father was older than the last time he saw him. This old man was proud of Gatsby, and he knew Gatsby has a big future before him. Actually Gatsby never thought of what kind of future he is gonna have. Every thing he was doing was simply following his dream, his direction. He knew, one day he was gonna reach that dream. He didn’t lost. But he sacrificed. Then he saw Nick. The guy became his neighbor for not a long period of time. The guy who was probably the only one who showed up on his party with a invitation. The guy who was the only friend, true friend, came to his funeral. Gatsby could saw his own dead body lied inside the coffin. No more expression. He actually wanted to say some words of appreciation to Nick if he could be alive; but he could not. Death makes every possibility of repeating the past impossible. He saw all of these. And now he guess it’s finally his turn to die. But right now, He knew he was suddenly lying in darkness, on a soft surface, which does not feel like a ground or a coffin. Under this situation, he desires to see something. This deep and quiescent darkness seems like unbreakable. It fells heavey on him. But his eyes was sticking together. There is an intangible force that forces him to feel the darkness with his whole body and his most brittle part of sense, but not his eyes. Gatsby reaches his both hands out. Again, a strong force hold his hands, and all of a sudden, the force pulls him forward, and after thousands of sparkles, images of his life, Daisy, the green light...burst through his mind, he can finally control himself. He wakes up from his own gorgeous bed, facing a cute little clock on his nightstand shows 6:00 o’clock in the morning. And on the paper calendar he once stucked on the wall, it shows the date. It’s one year before his death. He doesn’t know how the world he is back alive.


	2. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not only Gatsby who lives with a fantasy dream. Everybody does. But when you get an opportunity to start over again, you probably wish to choose a different dream.

This is a good day. Much better than "those" days.

Gatsby can't tell what makes this day so much different than before, it's just a better day. He thought he would die. But now, he is back to 1921, one year before his death. It's late August in 1921. 

When Gatsby withdraws that cumbersome, weighty curtain, which has intricate floral designs on it; the golden beam of light just came in through the window. 

He remembers the day when he first noticed that he had a new neighbor. That's probably around September. 

Nick Carraway was in a plain suit, came out with some little cases which might be filled with books. Gatsby didn't pay much attention to this neighbor who lives right next to him but looks like will never step into his life. But he noticed Nick's face. He remembered it not because that is a cute face or something. It's a face that a well-educated, and straight manner man would have. And his guess was even not wrong. Nick is a person much like that. 

When he raises his hands again, he shut the sun out. He knows that he is still not well prepared for anything. It seems like it is a good enough chance to do something that could change the result, he has an opportunity to live a better life this time. But he just can't think anything right now. What he has experienced clog up in his mind, with some weight that is enough to break him down.

 _ **He has died.**_ No one could understand a man who just experienced his own death. _**And he has been shot.**_ Gatsby doesn't think himself as a person with weak willpower. He trained himself to be strong. But still, when he thinks about the feel when a bullet pierces through his skin, he almost starts to shock. He actually doesn't remember any pain he once felt. The thing actually hurt him is that Daisy didn't call him at all. And she moved away, like some random people, some strangers who are not involved in this bad, weird affair. She simply walked away like it none of her business. But the truth was not like that. She was the murder. She is careless. She always is.

People in her circle are always careless. They live their life without caring any "extra" people; the only people they gonna care are the folks who born in that golden empire. Like Daisy. She said she loved Gatsby, but finally, she threw herself into the arms of old money, into that pearl necklace.

It was all about a fantasy dream. The dream dipped into a creamy, slow-flowing green color. And now, it's time to wake up. People are getting lost. Gatsby thought Nick said to him once, "you can't repeat the past." At that point, Gatsby's world was still in that fantasy dream, and he smugly thought, “why of course you can." How stupid he was.

But he actually backs to the past. The only choice for him is starting over, from the beginning. This story should not be that kind of tragic. His only dream should not be a lost person. Life should not be that simple. 

And he got to say thanks to Nick. His friend. Who told him, "you're worth whole damn bunch put together." He just felt it's words for encouraging. But now, he feels be loved. 


	3. party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gatsby finally starts to learn to enjoy his own party.

Gatsby remembered his first met with Nick. It was that large party. On that party, he talked to Jordan about Daisy for the first time. 

Before his death, he usually hosted those parties not for fun, but for some purposes. He tried his best to make those parties to meet the highest standard in New York, He had large orchestras with gorgeous music; he had wonderful food that ladies would crazy for --- especially those cute sweet treats that made by his chefs. 

But he knew that these parties didn't make him any good. People came and gone--usually without invitation--enjoyed his hospitality and left more and more rumors. Threw these parties didn't make him look like those old wealth, but make him look weird. 

Actually, he didn't really care about rumors or if himself looks like an old wealth. He threw those parties, expected people to come, and expected Daisy to show up. But Daisy never showed up. Gatsby sometimes thought it must not be Daisy's decision. Tom is a guy who will never show up on a party hosts by him. But now, he just guess that Daisy actually never cared. She never cared about anything.

Right now, with this opportunity of starting over from a year before, he just wants to throw a party for fun, for himself, not for anyone else. And he wants to meet Nick and give him a better impression this time. 

Gatsby chooses a cooler day to host his party. His housekeeper sends a invitation to his neighbor's house. He made that invitation letter as sincere as he can, and put a little flower in it. He can't wait to start their friendship over from the beginning. 

A lovely beam of sunshine just came through the little window when the housekeeper knocked Nick's door. 

Nick was reading some books about investment business in front of his desk, but he actually couldn't focus on them, because the night he spent with Daisy, Jordan and Tom suddenly comes to his mind. A lot of things that happened since he moved here make him a little confuse. Although he tries not to judge anyone by anything, but those things--- Jordan, Daisy's marriage, Tammy, Tom, Myrtle, that night in Myrtle's apartment and the mysterious Mr. Gatsby--- all make him curious. He has a sense that he can dig something out from here, but he still doesn't want to tug into anyone's business right now. 

When Nick opened that door, he was surprised by the housekeeper. The housekeeper looks like someone just came out from an old mansion, he actually did come from a mansion, and his hands were holding a fancy-looking letter. "Mr. Nick Caraway, Mr. Gatsby sent me here for this invitation." 

The housekeeper left immediately after Nick get the letter. The mysterious Mr. Gatsby! Nick wants to know Gatsby for a long time. He is definitely rich. That big mansion can explain his wealthy better than anything else. But no one has ever heard about Gatsby before. He just showed up and hosts those rich parties. His life must fill with enjoyments. But the last time Nick saw him in his own garden looking up into the sky, he actually looked lonely.


	4. the actual beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the true rose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once stop writing this because I thought this was a stupid thing. Actually English is not my native language and I was just writing this for fun. But I just love The Great Gatsby and had fun reading it and dig through it. Today I saw someone's comment, and I was really surprised by the fact that someone is actually reading this story and think it's fun. There may be lots of mistakes and stupid grammar mistakes, but I tried. And have fun. Btw, thank you so much for the comment and that made me want to write again.   
> JY

When Gatsby is standing behind a pine tree and trying not to look at the big gate of his mansion for Nick, he feels that kind of nervous. 

This makes him remembers that time when Nick invited Daisy to his house. He was nervous as a pupal waiting for his turn to stand on the stage and sing. When he was waiting for Daisy, he had a feeling that was the mixture of happy, sad, and his heart was even trembling. He was in his middle age, but his love just stopped when Daisy left and married some big old rich guy---no he still think it's not her fault---and when he was waiting for Daisy, he felt his love was alive again. 

But this time, it's different. Waiting for Daisy is waiting for the old relationship. But waiting for Nick, is actually waiting for the beginning of a new relationship. Actually, friendship. The orchestra is here, and they are playing some kind of the Beethoven concerto, which one he doesn't remember, because he doesn't actually like that kind of music. The only classic pieces he had ever loved was the suite by Saint-Saëns called The Carnival of the Animals. Many people don't like this kind of suites, because they are relative new---only have a history of thirty years. (Compare to 1920s) Like the old wealth in New York never like himself. Gatsby knows that by heart. Tom Buchannan has his manner, but every old wealth in here have their manner. They build a rotten wall around themselves, no one could enter, and they trapped themselves as well. 

Many people are here. Like other times. They keep their manner in their heart and come to Gatsby's gorgeous party. Sometimes he can hear every word they said. "Guess how did he get so much money? He's a b..." He knows what word they want to yell out, and he doesn't care. He was. Every bit of his money is not clear as crystal. But he doesn't care anymore, what he wants to do in his free time is maybe do some reading and at least learn something...

Suddenly, he saw Nick walking into the gate. There suppose to be a guardsman at the gate, but at this point, Nick is holding that invitation card he has sent to him and walking aimlessly into the party by himself, not with miss Jordan Baker. That's out of his expectation. His plan was to talk to Miss Baker, and then say hi to Nick. But anyway. Nick seems like in a good mood today. He has his hat on, and his shoes and suit are nice and in good shape like always. Like what he thought before, Nick is a guy who rich in knowledge, have a straight manner, and don't like to judge. That's what he most like about Nick. 

Gatsby wants to go on and say hi to him, but he thinks that must be really stupid. If someone you have never met just come up to you and say "hello", you must think this guy is crazy. But right now, Nick is more curious. Last time when he was having dinner with the Buchanans and Miss Baker, he imagines that Gatsby must be some rich guy who hides from the outside. But that night, when he went back to his home at West Egg, he saw Mr. Gatsby standing in his own garden looking at the sky, he thought he must be lonely. He doesn't like to judge anyone not only because the word his father told him, but also because he just thinks that's boring. But when he first saw Gatsby that night, although he didn't even see his face, he felt a strong emotional appealing that made him wants to meet Mr. Gatsby. And now he has this chance. 

Then it happened. Not like romantic kind of the first meet, but it still sweet. Gatsby decides to be stupid for once, and he used his mantra-like before, and say hi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I'm so weak at writing conversations so I just use this kind of plain language so that I don't embarrass myself by writing stupid conversations of my favorite characters.


End file.
